Legends Of Fantasy
by DragonSkullalbe
Summary: A boy name Kiroku Pollo that has to team up the crossover heroes to save the world from the forces of evl.
1. The Beginning

It was this morning, a bunch of workers were on a volcano working to find dinosaur bones or treasures. But suddenly a black evil spirit comes to fly to the volcano. But until he saws a bunch of workers blocking his way. Then the black spirit uses his black powers starts to throw it at the hole they have dig.

It started a rumble in the volcano the makes the workers shaking. All the workers was looking around about the rumble. The workers were very confused about the whole rumbling thing.

The two workers looked at the hole and they were still confused.

"What was that?" said one worker. Then the second worker looked confused as well he says "I must be some kind of rumbling that something happened to the volcano." said another worker.

Then the worker calls his phone and says on the phone. "Hey, um yeah. Uh, we are on a volcano and I think there was rumble that was inside the volcano and then some how it jus…" Then a huge explosion killed all the workers and made them dry bones.

**The Work place**

Then the guy on the phone didn't respond to them. He tells on the phone "Hello? Hello? Helllllooooo?" He hanged up the phone and he looked at his face depressed that it was no responding. He tells his friend on the table and says. "Oh… these guys might be still working. I guess his phone had a dead battery." he sits next to him having lunch. "He had a dead battery, and their still working?" said to his friend. " Yeah, their still working." They continued eating there lunch.

**Back to the volcano place**

The evil black spirit starts to enter the hole. Then the black spirit starts to see everything that it was nothing but rocks and rumbles under the volcano. The black spirit starts to create a long rock that carries a crystal ball. He uses his hands to swirling around the crystal ball. So the black spirit looks at the crystal ball and see that there was video game and anime characters on it. The black start to have an idea, a very evil idea. He starts to make an army of black androids that makes a portal. So the androids goes to the hole on the ceiling in the underground volcano and flies to some places to make them be trapped. The black spirit starts an evil grin on his face.

To be continued…


	2. Intro of the story

It was so dark and some boy was walking around his name is Kiroku Pollo. He was walking around and then he sees a bunch of black things disappear and see there was a beautiful sky and greens hills and everything was beautiful but then a red and black darkness sky covers the sky there was monsters everywhere and destroying. Kiroku runs for it and there was fire that was burning him alive.

But until a mysterious voice says to him "Kiroku? Kiroku wake up!" then Kiroku opens his eyes and it was therapist room.

He looks at Dr. Lope and he tells "Are you alright Kiroku?" Kiroku reply "Yeah I'm ok, I was having that bad dream again."

"So Kiroku, what did you see in your nightmare?"

"Well , there I was in a park where everything was peaceful. But until some kind darkness stuff were doing something horrible to the park and fire just came up to me and I was burning up."

"Well Kiroku, you need to get some rest and try to fell better."

"Thanks doctor." He leaves the room and started to go home.

He goes to the town and started walk home he was taking the bus stop. But until he saws a two red glowing eyes that came from two tower of wall that it came from the shadows. He follows it and he was keep following it, he want to another towers and it was gone.

Then he sees a male person just standing he says the unknown person "Um excuse me sir. Have you seen the two red glowing eyes that just run fast and it just disappear. Hey, sir are you ok" He touches his shoulder and he turns around and started to roar at him that made Kiroku shocked.

_Play Silent Hill OST - Dead End ~ Dark Alley Theme_

It was a monster heads on males bodies and there were eight of them they walked up to him and whisper creepy they keep saying "Kiroku…" Then Kiroku was terrifying they got closer closer closer and closer to him and the eight ugly demons of head to the men bodies.

Then someone touches Kiroku's shoulders and he gasped then turn around and it was his friend Drania Rebella, She says to his friend "Kiroku, are you alright?" he replys "Yeah I'm ok. Their was a bunch of eight….ugly… monsters…."

There were nothing but walls and this place was empty.

Drania says to him "What are you talking about?"

He stills looks around "Their was eight ugly monsters that were coming right at me."

She looks worried about Kiroku being scared.

She place her hand into Kiroku's hand and says "Come on Kiroku, let's take you home." Then they were still holding hands and they walk to the bus stop.

They got on the bus and they both sit each other. Drania look at the Kiroku that his face was dropped, Drania placed her hand to Kiroku to rub it and Kiroku looks at Drania with smile on her face. She says to him "Everything is going to be alright." Kiroku smiles back.

**After the bus ride**

When they got off the bus Kiroku waves bye at Drania and then he spotted a stranger wearing a brown jacket and a brown hat. He comes to the stranger.

"Hey buddy, you want me to show you something?" Stranger whispered.

"O….Ok….."

Then they were heading to gas station with two trash cans so no can see them. So the stranger saw that they were no one here. And so the stranger came to him to show him something but I don't know.

"So what are we doing here anyway?" Kiroku questioned.

"I can see why that you have nightmare problems. And they told you about the danger." the stranger answered him.

"What are you talking about?" said Kiroku

"About your past. They told you about the demon inside of you." the stranger said to him .

**Flashback**

Kiroku was in the doctors that the doctor was helping solving his problems. So the doctor check his chart and see it was going so well so he has no choice but tell about the news he has got. So he walk to Kiroku and tell what's going to happened to him.

"So how am I feeling doc?" Kiroku asked the doctor.

"Not so good Kiroku. It seems you still had that demon thing in you're head. That can cause many kinds of damage and it might kill for some reason. And once maybe it will kill you by a bad thing."

"Well what am I suppose to do, doctor?" Kiroku said to him.

"Well it says here, you need a lot of rest until your feeling better." the doctor said to him.

"Alright thanks doctor." said Kiroku.

Then that stranger was spying on him then makes way to the exit.

**End Flashback**

"WHAT? You were spying on me? But why?" Kiroku was shocked and a little bit angry.

"Well just for the dark lord will be conquer the world and he might use you're dark demon of your's for a help." the stranger said to him.

"Use my dark demon for what?" Kiroku whispered.

Then the stranger took off the his disguise and it was the dark army that was about to make a dark portal to put Kiroku to another. He was swirling and he screamed for being sucked into the portal.

To be continued…


	3. The Mushroom Kingdom

The portal open and Kiroku fell out of the portal and he fell down to the ground. And he said "Ohhhh, where am I?" He was looking around that their was little brown mushrooms walking back and forward and their was yellow turtles with green shells in them turtles.

But the brown mushrooms and yellow turtles was a Goomba and a Koopa, he was in the Mushroom Kingdom. But until one day something started to make a rumble underground it was coming out of the ground.

It was huge plant demon with yellow roses, poke-a-dots white and red on the head and bottom, with leafs arms, with a big green lips with sharp teeth, and it was Petey Piranha was roared at him and Kiroku was stepped back and something came right at him, it was a huge sword that comes with he might use something with. Kiroku grabs the sword and he started to attack Petey Piranha.

_Play Super Mario Sunshine: Boss Battle_

Petey Piranha start using a huge rock that threw at him and jumped the huge rock it crush to piece and Kiroku use his sword that slashes Petey's belly that made a scratch but then Petey blocks the attack then he hits him with his right arm. Kiroku fells down the ground then Petey Piranha was about to eat him but until…

"Here we go!" someone yelled.

The fire balls hits Petey Piranha that someone saves Kiroku then he lands to the ground. He wears a red shirt blue under overalls, brown shoes, white gloves, and a red hat that has the letter M in that hat.

It was Mario that saved Kiroku, so Mario jumps high and then started to kick Petey in the stomach. Then shoots fire balls at his face, Petey started to make an attack but Mario just blocked Petey's attack. But then he shoots a huge fire ball at Petey's mouth then he swallows it and he was burning up then fell down to the ground and he was dead.

Mario turns at Kiroku "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm okey." said Kiroku.

"You better look out for Petey Piranha he is a bad piranha plant he wants to eat everybody." Mario explained.

"Wells thanks for saving me." Kiroku said.

"Your welcome kid. But who are you?" Mario asked.

"My names Kiroku." Kiroku said.

"Hello Kiroku, my names Mario." Mario said.

"Nice to meet you Mario." Kiroku shakes hand with Mario.

"So what brings you here, Kiroku?" Mario asked.

"Well, I was heading home but until a dark robot just put me into this world. What is this place?" Kiroku asked.

"This is the Mushroom Kingdom." Mario answered him.

"Mushroom Kingdom?" Kiroku said.

"This is where I live." Mario said to him.

"Ohhhh, but how did I get here? I need to go home!" Kiroku was freaking out.

"Here, why don't go to Peach's castle for some tea?" Mario calmed him down. So they were heading to Peach's castle.

_Meanwhile at Bowser's castle_

Bowser was sitting in his throne that he has failed to kidnap Princess Peach. So he talks to his Koopa guard and he was stressed.

"I want to kidnap Princess Peach so bad, Koopa. I her to marry me. And I want her to love me more than my arch enemy Mario. But that's why it has to work. It has to work! Other wise I am just a fat koopa with my old enemy a red hat plumber and failed to kidnap Princess Peach by a failure of my own stupid army that are retards." Bowser whispered.

"But not you're son, right?" Koopa asked.

"WHAT? NO! Not him you idiot! I meant that you guys need to work hard and try to kill him." Bowser sighed.

_Meanwhile at Peach's castle_

_Play Super Mario 64 - Inside Peachs Castle Music_

Kiroku was sitting drinking tea with the golden crown, yellow long hair, and a pink dressed, it was Peach that is drinking tea with Kiroku.

"You've been teleported by a dark robot? That's awful." said Peach

"Well I know, but I don't know how to get home." said Kiroku

"Well maybe we can help." said Mario

"Good idea Mario." said Peach said with an agreement.

"Really, you guys do that for me?" Kiroku asked.

"Well of course." said Peach

"Oh thanks guys! I hope nothing will go wrong." said Kiroku

Then someone broke a window, and it was Bowser with his junior and his army of Goombas and Koopas. "Mario! Give me Princess Peach!" Bowser yelled.

"No way, Bowser! I told you before: she doesn't want to marry you!" Mario said.

"I don't care what you said! SHE'S MINE!" Bowser quickly grabs Peach and brought her into his castle. He calls off his guards "Guards kill Mario!" Bowser yelled. "See you later suckers. Hahahahaha!" Bowser Jr. laughed as they left Peach's castle "Mario! HELP!" Peach yelled. The koopas and goombas were about to attack Mario and Kiroku.

Then something just shoots a green fire ball at 3 koopas, and a red long tongue started to eats a one goomba. He was wearing green shirt blue under overalls , brown shoes, white gloves, and a green that has the letter L in the hat. Then next one has green color on his skin and white color on chest, brown shoes, orange spikes on his back, and a red and white saddle on his back. It was Luigi and Yoshi, they were helping them to fight the army of koopas and goombas. Kiroku slash his word that cuts off koopa's head that shows blood, he's keeps slashing them that made them dead. Mario steps on goombas and doing punch and kicking to the koopas, throwing fire balls at them. Luigi uses the same thing, Yoshi uses his eggs to the them and then turn into a egg that rolled to the army. Then they were all done with them, so they go rescue Peach.

_Meanwhile after journey_

_Play Super Mario Galaxy 2: Bowser's Lava Lair Theme_

They entered to Bowser castle they walk to some traps knocks some koopas and goombas out, they tried not to fall into the lava. They have made it into Bowser's lair, they saw Peach being trapped into a cage and being hanged up by chains. "Mario, help!" Peach yelled " Mario saw her in a cage hanging up the ceiling "Don't worry, Peach I'll save you!" Mario yelled, he comes to grab the chains but until a fire ball interrupted him, the fire ball that was interrupted, it was Bowser.

"Did you think, that it will be that easy?" Bowser smiled

"Bowser, release her now! She hates you and she doesn't want to marry you!" Mario yelled

"I don't care about that! She's mine, and you can't have her!" Bowser yelled

"Bowser, everyone hates you! Just give up, and give us Princess Peach back!" Luigi yelled

"I don't think so you plumbers!" Bowser jumps high that he was ready to attack.

_Play Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story - Bowser Battle Music_

Bowser started to land stomp, then they blocked his landing stomp attack. Mario stomps Bowser on the head and so did Luigi, Yoshi started to make like a egg ball rolled over Bowser then he punches Yoshi's giant egg hatch attack. Kiroku use his sword that slashes but he missed it. Bowser was blocking Kiroku's slash attack then he blows fire at Kiroku then he jumps high to miss the attack. Mario punches Bowser hard then Bowser punches him back then throws to the wall.

"What do we now?" Kiroku asked Mario

Then Mario see's a roman pole then he yells Kiroku "Kiroku, the roman pole it's the only way that will distracted Bowser! Quick, kick the roman pole!" Kiroku started to run to the roman pole than Bowser blows fire balls at Kiroku but jumps to block away the fire attack. Kiroku went to the wall he walk through the wall then he push his feet then he went through the roman pole than he kicked it. The roman pole started timber down at Bowser he saw the shadow roman pole that it heading right at him then saw the pole was about to hit him. Bowser jumps through then roman pole crashes down into pieces. Bowser put his hand on his chest and took he was taking breath that was he almost had a heart attack, he stands up then he felt a that someone is pulling his tail, it was Mario that is pulling his tail. He starts swirling around and Bowser almost felt sick, Mario let's of the tail and it made Bowser his the wall. Bowser was dizzy that they were stars flying around his head, Mario quickly runs to the axe then cuts then chain and then it made Bowser fall into the lava.

Then Mario come to the chain he pulls the chain to put Peach in the cage down. Mario pulls the cage out and Peach was and she hugs him,

"Thank you Mario." then she kissed him then that mad Mario blushed.

"Ok, so that's over. Now can you tell me how to get home?" Kiroku asked

"Oh yeah of course, I know exactly where to ask." Mario said

_Meanwhile after they left_

Bowser was coming out of the lava and was burnt his hair was messed up by the fire and his eye brows. He was angry and pissed off.

"ARGGHHH! CURSE YOU MARIO! I WILL KILL YOU AND KIDNAPED PRINCESS PEACH IF IT'S THAT LAST THING I'LL DO!" Bowser yelled loudly

But something was right behind him, it was a some kind of dark soul and black smoke and that made Bowser's eye widen.

To be continued…


	4. Find Pikachu

After the fight with Bowser Mario and the rest helped Kiroku to get home. So Mario says their only one guy to ask: and… it's… Pikachu! You see back in Brawl, Mario and Pikachu start working together to fight Tabuu, and so everything was turning back to normal to have peace. And so, they meet each other again to fight evil. So that is why that Mario is going to ask Pikachu if hopefully will join the party, do you think he will, let's find out!

So Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Peach, and Kiroku goes to Pokemon town to find Pikachu, they asked everyone where Pikachu but no answer where he was. So they see Pikachu's Charmander eating an apple so they walk up to him to ask a question: Where is Pikachu?

"Hi Charmander." Mario said.

"Hi Mario! I never seen you sense when we met in lunch! What do you guys want?" Charmander said.

"Well this boy name, Kiroku. He was in the Mushroom Kingdom but he was teleported by a dark robot. So we came to ask Pikachu for some help. Have you seen Pikachu anywhere?" Mario asked.

"Hmm… well… I do remember when he told me he was going to the park." Charmander answered.

"Can you take us to the park?" Luigi asked.

"Sure." Charmander said.

_Meanwhile at the park_

Charmander takes everyone to the park, until Pikachu wasn't there. Squirtle was passed out on the floor, Charmander comes run up to him and shaking his head. And so he was waking up.

"Squirtle, what are you doing on the floor passed out?" Charmander asked.

"They punch me hard!" Squirtle yelled.

"Who?" Charmander asked.

"Team Meanies!" Squirtle yelled.

"Team Meanies? Those jerks! What did they do this time?" Charmander asked.

"Well…"

_Flashback_

Squirtle and Pikachu was walking then they were having a confrontation.

"Hey Pikachu, you told me that you rescue Riolu. Did you?" Squirtle asked.

"Yeah I rescue her from Hunter J. It was a long time ago. And she did smile on me and Ash." Pikachu said

"Wow she did? She must be really happy that you rescue her." Squirtle said

"I know…" Pikachu started to look down.

"Hey what's wrong Pikachu?"

"Well I never had a girlfriend before. And it was about that time when I look at her and I just thought that she was so nice but now she had evolves into Lucario as a female." Pikachu said.

"Dude, you love her don't you?" Squirtle teased.

"What? No, that's crazy she's my friend!" Pikachu said.

"Well I think you're right. But Lucario told Chikorita a little secret."

"What is it?"

"Well her secret is…" But then he was interrupted by someone throwing a rock at him then passed out on the floor. And it was Meowth and Team Meanies that came to get Pikachu, Pikachu started to attack them but then Meowth hit Pikachu on the ground then passes out so the Team Meanies started to grab Pikachu.

_End Flashback_

"Meowth is with them? Oh that idiot cat! Where is he?" Charmander asked.

"I think they went over there through the hills! Come on!" Squirtle yelled.

So they went to look for Pikachu and they looked shocked because Pikachu is being captured by Meowth, Team Meanies, and Tyranitar. He calls his boss on the radio.

"We got him boss." Tyranitar said.

"Good, now bring him to me I need to make him Nano lock Pikachu." His boss said.

"You got it boss."

Then a fire ball just hit Moewth's butt "YEOW!" Then the Pokemon villains looks at heroes to come rescue Pikachu.

_Play Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Blue Soundtrack- Boss Battle_

"Intruders!" Tyranitar yelled, then Meowth, and Team Meanies comes to fight them. Mario shoots fire balls at Gengar then misses it, Gengar throws a purple ball at Mario but then grabs then throws it back at Gengar then it hit him. Ekans almost try to eat Luigi he throws green fire balls at Ekan's head then there was green fire on him then he strikes Luigi with his tail then ducks for another strikes then he grabs his tail then start swirling around then he let go of his tail then Ekans start to swirling around and it made him fly to the sky and it made whit twink. Yoshi uses his tongue to Medicham but jumps through it, Medicham grabs his tongue then pulls it then she hits Yoshi in the face by 3 times, Yoshi blocks her fist then kicks her in the stomach then flew over to the tree that hit her. Gengar gets up then sees Kiroku was next, Gengar starts to use his fist then Kiruko block his punch then he starts poking his eyes the kicks his back and start to threw at the mountain it crushes him. Medicham was ready to fight Peach then she grabs toad then she starting hitting Toad she keeping hitting him and then she stopped after she done punching Toad he was in pain.

"Thanks Toad."

"No problem, Princess" He said in painfully.

Peach sees that Medicham was exhausted Peach uses a bat that made her hit in the face then Medicham was on the ground in pain. Meowth was hiding the rock then he was about to escape but he was in the way on Charmander and Squirtle.

"Where are you going pussy cat?" Charmander said.

"Umm… nowhere?" Meowth was scared.

Charmander and Squirtle starts beating him up. Tyranitar runs towards Mario but then a buzzer just hits his back he turns around and see Pikachu was awake and he was angry. Tyranitar uses his claws then Pikachu misses his scratches he jumps and he swing then uses tail to hit his head. Tyranitar use his spinning tail but then Pikachu missed it, so now Pikachu use his electric ball then it made Tyranitar shock in pain the shocking stopped then he was pain it made him fell to the ground. Gengar and Medicham starts to get up and they saw something threw Meowth than land to the ground. Meowth gets up weakly.

"You are an idiot, Moewth, you know that?" Gengar said.

"I know, I know…" Meowth said weakly.

Then they heard a scream they looked up to the sky and they saw Ekans drops down to the sky and it hits them like an explosion mushroom. Now they saw Pikachu to meet each other again.

"Pikachu, good to see you again buddy." Mario smiled.

"It's good to see you again Mario." Pikachu smiled back.

"Pikachu this is Kiroku." Mario said.

"Nice to meet you Kiroku." Pikachu shakes hand with Kiroku then they both smiled.

"So Pikachu."

"Yes."

"Were helping Kiroku to go home and he was teleported by a dark robot and I was wondering if you know where the real world is it at." Mario said.

"Well I know where the portal is at." Pikachu said

"You do?" said Kiroku.

"I sure do. Follow me."

To be continued…


	5. Fox the came from the Stars

Previously on Legends of Fantasy:

"_Hey Pikachu, you told me that you rescue Riolu. Did you?" Squirtle asked._

"_Yeah I rescue her from Hunter J. It was a long time ago. And she did smile on me and Ash." Pikachu said_

"_Wow she did? She must happy that you rescue her." Squirtle said_

"_I know…" Pikachu started to look down_

"_Hey what's wrong Pikachu?"_

"_Well I never had a girlfriend before. And it was about that time when I look at her and I just thought that she was so nice but now she had evolves into Lucario as a female." Pikachu said._

"_Dude, you love her don't you?" Squirtle teased._

"_What?! No, that's crazy she's my friend!" Pikachu said._

"_Well I think you're right. But Lucario told Chikorita a little secret."_

"_What is it?"_

"_Well her secret is…" But then he was interrupted by someone throwing a rock at him then passed out on the floor. And it was Meowth and Team Meanies that came to get Pikachu, Pikachu started to attack them but then Meowth hit Pikachu on the ground So the Team Meanies started to grab Pikachu._

"_Meowth is with them?" Charmander asked._

"_We got him boss." Tyranitar said._

"_Good, now bring him to me I need to make him evil." His boss said._

"_You got it boss." said Tyranitar._

"_Pikachu, good to see you again buddy." Mario smiled._

"_It's good to see you again Mario." Pikachu smiled back._

"_Pikachu this is Kiroku." Mario said._

"_Nice to meet you Kiroku." Pikachu shakes hand with Kiroku then they both smiled._

"_So Pikachu."_

"_Yes."_

"_Were helping Kiroku to go home and he was teleported by a dark robot and I was wondering if you know where the real world is it at." Mario said._

"_Well I know where the portal is at." Pikachu said_

"_You do?" said Kiroku._

"_I sure do. Follow me."_

And now the main chapter:Back at there base Meowth, Team Meanies, and Tyranitar was standing scared and shaking there bodies and their boss was angry at them and he slam his fist to his royal chair in shadows.

"YOU HAVE FAILED!" Their boss said loudly.

"Wer…..were sorry boss" Meowth said nervous and a bit scared.

"Have you, idiots know what you're dealing with?!" the boss said angrily "You idiots can't seem to do anything right! And now look at you fools, your acting like scary cats and especially Meowth!" the boss said.

"Well what else do you want us do?" Tyranitar asked.

"Capturing him, you idiots. Can't you see I want him, badly? The only reason why I need him is because: I need to make him into a Nano Lock of him. He's the only hero to us all, and the only way to get him is to make him bad." The boss grins. "Once we take him into our base, we'll put him into the Nano machine and corrupt his bones. His DNA have ever, is red cheeks shoots lighting but we will put his lighting to strike every Pokemon Town and kill every Pokemon in it. Then he will be a dark Pokemon beast. And once it's finished, we conquer the Pokemon World and shred it to pieces and let the flame burn into the firing deaths of Hell." The boss saids.

"Eh… boss, I don't think you're gonna get Pikachu. Because, he and his friends are heading into the mountain of portal." said Wobbuffet. He turns at Wobbuffet and throw a power ball at him and it hits him in the face and Wobbuffet and his black eyes starts twirling around and there was black smoke all over him.

He looks at the window and see they were nothing but mountains.

"So, Pikachu you wanna play games huh? Well don't worry. I already sent someone to have fun with you." said the boss. Then suddenly a weird shadow dragon starts go flying to go find Pikachu to kill him.

_Now back to Pikachu and the others_

They hade followed Pikachu about 3 days and it was storming snowy out here when they can't try to look hardly and Pikachu takes a peek and he's the mountains but it wasn't mountain it the mountain of Portal, they had made it to the mountain of portal. "Finally we made it!" Pikachu yelled happily.

Kiroku smiled when they finally made it, they see a cave to enter, when they walk in it was there eyes were all widen, there was Geodude everywhere and Pikachu see's a one Pokemon who is breaking the crystals with his bone. Pikachu walks up to him and he was asking. "Um, excuse me sir?" Pikachu said.

"Hmm?" a Pokemon turns around and sees Pikachu and the Pokemon who was breaking the crystals, it Cubone.

"CUBONE?!"

"PIKACHU!?"

"Cubone, it's a been a long time sense it was our vacation."

"I know right?"

"Jeez, what fun day that was."

"I know but, what the hell are you guys doing here? Why are you guys are here in the mountain of portals?" Cubone asked.

"Well see that kid?" Pikachu points at him. "Yes." Cubone replied.

"Well his name is, Kiroku Pollo and he is from the real world and we were just helping him get to the portal."

"Well you see the gates been guarded by Regice to the gate, there's no one left to passed." Cubone explained.

"But how are we gonna get in there?"

"Hmm… I have an idea."

_A few seconds later_

Regice was just standing their blocking the gate and keep an eye look of no one may pass, he sees Cubone pretending to whistle and walking this way and stop at that point, then he says to Regice with a pretend voice.

"Oh my god! Look, a Geodude just throw a crystal to the walls!" said Cubone with a pretend voice.

"Hey!" Regice yells out loud. Then he starts floating at that one Geodude and the Geodude turns his head and he sees Regice heading towards him then he hits Geodude and starts beating him up. Kiroku and the others went the gate quick and so did Cubone.

When they have entered the gate they see a bunch of traps they walk into, a blow fire of death, a walk through over the rope by a bunch of Piranhas, and finally a spear shooter that came from the walls that had holes in it, now then finally they have reached the gate to the portal.

There was whole bunch of water everywhere and it was the river, and the stairs that made of rock and solid to step into the portal. After the they when up to the stairs they have reached the portal. Kiroku was about ready to go home but first he was about to say goodbye to his friends.

"Goodbye guys, thanks for helping." Kiroku says to them.

"Your welcome!" Everyone said to Kiroku.

When Kiroku was about to the portal something just happened interrupted him, it was a shadow dragon that broke the spikey roof. But it wasn't any shadow dragon.

It was Rayquaza!

_Play Pokemon Emerald- Rayquaza Theme_

Rayquaza justs broke the portal into the pieces and he started grabbing Piakchu with his hand. But then everyone was trying to save Pikachu, Kiroku pull out his sword and he was about kill him, Rayquaza swings his tail to hit Kiroku to the wall from Rayquaza, but then Rayquaza dives into the river Pikachu was holding his breath, Rayquaza comes out if the water then started to squeeze Pikachu and he couldn't breath.

_Play Space Armada - Super Smash Bros. Brawl_

Rayquaza sees someone up to the sky to the sun then he starts his illusion to break Pikachu free he lands to the water by a splash. Then the shadow guy that just saves Pikachu it was Fox Mccloud, Rayquaza shoots out an energy ball at Fox but then Fox blocks the energy ball by using his reflector, the energy comes right back at Rayquaza that hits him. Fox gives Pikachu a hand to pull out the water, Mario and Kiroku walks up to him and Mario was shocked. "Fox?" Mario asked.

"Hello, Mario. I heard you were in trouble." Fox said.

"How did you know, we were in trouble?" Mario said.

"I can tell on Rayquaza is on the move again sense the last time I save Diddy."

"Thanks for saving for me." Pikachu thanks him.

"No problem kid." He see's a Kiroku and introduce him

"Good after noon kid, I'm Fox Mccloud from The Star Fox Team." Fox said.

"I'm Kiroku Pollo from the uh…. Real world." Kiroku said.

Fox see's Rayquaza pop out of river and he was about to kill them by his target to capture Pikachu. Fox turns at them and said "Let's talk about this later, we got an evil Pokemon to destroy." Mario, Pikachu, Kiroku nodded their head with agreement.

_Play HIS WORLD (Instrumental) - Super Smash Bros. Brawl_

Rayquaza is about to use his launch a vertical strike but then misses it, Fox use his blaster to blast his face then he started to roar at him. He uses his tail to hit him but Fox jumps though it, he uses is illusion then he kicks him, Rayquaza grabs Fox then he throws him that made Fox fall and land. Mario uses his fist to punch his right eye that made him pain and he roared for it. Pikachu uses his light bolts that made him shock., Kiroku uses his sword to cut and strike him. Fox gets up then rans up to Rayquaza he runs quickly to him then he pulls a bomb then throws at Rayquaza neck. For a few seconds the bomb out burst his neck and it shows blood on his neck and he was roaring in pain then he start to fell into the water a dives in it then he dies in the water.

Fox turns at Kiroku that he see's the portal destroyed, Fox walk up to him. "You tried to get back into the real world, huh?"

"Yeah…" Kiroku said with a disappointment voice.

Fox puts his hand on his left shoulder to cheer him up. "Don't worry kid. The Star Fox Team with help you get back into the real world." Fox said.

Kiroku turns his head at Fox with a smile on his face, Kiroku sighs then he says. "Alright…"

Then everyone got out of here and need to found another way to find hope.

**To be continued…**

**Don't forget to review **


	6. Attack of the Dragon

Previously on Legends of Fantasy:_"Once we take him into our base, we'll put him into the Nano machine and corrupt his bones. His DNA have ever, is red cheeks shoots lighting but we will put his lighting to strike every Pokemon Town and kill every Pokemon in it. The boss saids._

_Why are you guys are here in the mountain of portals?" Cubone asked._

"_Well see that kid?" Pikachu points at him. "Yes." Cubone replied._

"_Well his name is, Kiroku Pollo and he is from the real world and we were just helping him get to the portal."_

"_Fox?" Mario asked._

"_Hello, Mario. I heard you were in trouble." Fox said._

"_How did you know, we were in trouble?" Mario said._

"_I can tell on Rayquaza is on the move again sense the last time I save Diddy." Fox said._

"_Let's talk about this later, we got an evil Pokemon to destroy." Fox said._

"_You tried to get back into the real world, huh?" Fox asked._

"_Yeah…" Kiroku said with a disappointment voice._

"_Don't worry kid. The Star Fox Team with help you get back into the real world." Fox said._

"_Alright…" Kiroku sighed._

And now the main chapter:

After there battle of Rayquaza, they went to go find hope. So they have traveled to the to the Green Mountain Hills and they have to stop here to relax cause they were exhausted then they have to set up camp and go for another walk by tomorrow. They set up tents and a pile of logs, Pikachu walk up to Squirtle and he wasn't finish since the kidnapping.

Pikachu walk up to Squirtle, he was making a tent then he heards Pikachu's voice "Squirtle?" Pikachu asked.

"What's up Pikachu?" Squirtle replied.

"Remember we talk about me rescuing Riolu?" Pikachu asked.

"Yeah."

"What were you gonna say after Team Meanies, Meowth, and Tyranitar capture me?" Pikachu asked.

Squirtle has a shock on his face and he turns at him and he was nervous to tell Pikachu about Lucario's secret. But then he was about to tell about Lucario's secrets.

"Well…" Squirle whispered and took a deep breath "Well, Lucario's secret is…"

CRASH!

Sqirtle got interrupted when he heard a plate crash, everyone was looking around and see what was that plate crash noise come from.

_Two minutes after that_

There was brown furry small creature call Fuzzles that was making a mess they were biting, hoping, and eating someone's food. Suddenly a miserable creature with a jacket and a hat with his white shirt and wearing brown pants with black boots. He has small ears, big jaws, two sharp teeth out of his lips, dark blue skin, and has three fingers on his hands. He was walking home he opens the door and he saw a bunch Fuzzles making a mess.

"Oh god…" he sighed "How did you Fuzzles get in? Oh no please don't make a mess! I told you guys before: stay out of my house!" Then a one Fuzzle starts broking a plate. The creature opens the then he starts throwing the Fuzzles out of the door and he told the he looks down at the Fuzzles "And stay out!" the creature yelled. He closes the door, then he open the door again and throws one Fuzzle left out of the door.

_And right now_

Kiroku, Mario, Fox, Pikachu, and Cubone were hiding under a rock and saw what happened after the plate broke.

"That monster just throw those poor little furry creatures out of the door." Kiroku said.

"We go to stop him." Cubone said.

_Play Metal Mario Theme Super Mario 64_

They ran to the door and broke it and the creature looked up "WHAT THE!" they start to attack the creature by rumbling and Fox saw a wallet from the table he looks at them "Hey guys." Fox said. They stop beating that creature up and Fox looked at the wallet and he saw a driver license, he looked at the driver license "Fet the Bunder? Who is Fet the Bunder?" Fox asked

"I am Fet." said the creature. "Why were you guys attacking me?"

"Well we saw you were throwing out the small little brown furry creatures out the door." Pikachu said to Fet.

Fet looks at them and he was getting. "There called Fuzzles. They always come to my house to make a mess around the house. And you guys just attack me." Said Fet.

"Oh, well… we're sorry that we attack you." Kiroku apologize to Fet.

But then Fet looks at the door and it was broken "Ohhhhh… Now what am I gonna do now? How am I gonna get the door fixed?" Everyone did a sweat drop when they broke Fet's door.

Then a some huge creepy rat with scary rat and yellow eyes with sharp teeth and a buck tooth with a huge tail looking at the window. "Hmmm…. What a strange creature with five strange creatures." said the rat.

_Back to the evil base_

Wobbuffet walk to his boss and he his boss was sitting on his chair. "Sir?"

"What is it, Wobbuffet?" The Boss replied.

"Why do you need Pikachu for your DNA again?"

"Remember what I said after they have failed to captured Pikachu?"

"Yeah. What's your point?"

"I just need to use him to be a Nano Lock Pikachu so we have to use him for our plan." The Boss answered him.

"You mean take over Pokemon Town?"

"Exactly, that's why we need him to take over Pokemon Town."

"Well that is the way to do it boss." They look behind and see Krookodile and Houndoom walking to him.

"Ah, Krookodile and Houndoom. How many of my army have been going on for six minutes?" The Boss.

"Hmmm, Houndoom?" Krookodile asked him.

"It was about seven minutes ago, and million of the army have going for some training." Houndoom explain.

"Good…" The Boss said.

"So, what's going on?" Krookodile asked

"I have plan to capture Pikachu."

"Why Pikachu?"

"He's the hero to us all. I need to put him into the Nano Lock machine to make him into the dark beast."

"So why do you think we need him for?"

"To be one of us. He will be with us and making sure he will stay with us to take over Pokemon Town."

"Well I think that's an excellent idea. We will try to capture him and put him into the Nano Lock machine." Krookodile said.

"Thank you, Krookodile you will be rewarded."

"I'll keep training the army."

"Good, and I'll stay here sitting on my chair and wait for someone to return."

"Who?" Wobbuffet asked

Their boss looked at the window "Rayquaza, he was supposed to return, to bring Pikachu for me."

"Oh…. Um… hehe… funny story… he…. he didn't return because… they have….. killed him." Krookodile said nerviously.

"THEY WHHAAATTT!" The Boss yells out loud "He was the only Pokemon that can swim around the ocean and grab little maggots!"

"May I suggest sending another Pokemon to catch him? How about Electabuzz?" Krookodile asked

"He's too fat to do it." said The Boss

"How about Blaziken?"

"She broke up with me once."

"Groudon?"

"What am I, Kyogre?"

"Graveler?"

"He's a bolder fool!"

"Then how about Machamp? He is too strong to beat every Pokemon." said Krookodile

He is about to do another angry voice but something just surprise him "Oh, he is too strong let's send him."

"Cool." Krookodile and Houndoom did thumbs ups for agreement.

The Boss laughed evilly and grins and he looks at the window again. "Well Pikachu, you won't be winning this time."

_Back to the heroes_

Mario, Pikachu, Fox, and Cubone was fixing the door, Kiroku was drinking soda with Fet then they talk each other at the table. "Jeez, Fet you are such a poor miserable creature. I hope you forgive us that we hurt you too much, we thought you E-V-I-L that means "evil"?" Kiroku asked

"I expect you and your friends an apology kid. I'm not evil, it's just my bad luck. This sort of things always happens to me. Did I ever tell you that there is a dragon living in a temple?" Fet asked.

"Really?"

"Yeah… that dragon always come here every Tuesday and Friday trash and recycle on those two days. Besides, that dragon always want is food, that dragon is so bad that no one has enter in it."

"Seriously? We don't have dragon in my town or a temple." said Kiroku

"Really, good! Because I know it's Wednesday but, you have a sword. I just hope you might slave that dragon."

Mario enters the kitchen "Ok, Fet the door is fixed."

They heard a door bell ring then Fet goes to the door to answer it. He saws a boy with red and white and shirt and a hat. "Excuse me sir, which way is to the temple?" the boy asked "It's right over in the dust hills." Fet answered him and point over there. "Thank you." he thanks him but then he looks behind Fet and he recognize them "Hey guys."

"Hey Red." Pikachu said to him.

"Who's that guy?" Red points at Kiroku "I'm Kiroku Pollo and I'm trying to get back home with a help with these guys."

"Nice to meet you, I was just heading to the temple."

"Can we come?" Mario asked him.

"Sure."

_Ten hours later_

They have reach the temple they walk but until they had heard a screaming of scared. It was a creature with a tail he's being chased by a giant red hawk with four red eyes and sharp claws that creature just ran to a pole and he was hiding the red hawk he looks the pole except for one by the hawk was about to look at the pole the creature shakes his body and shivers it.

_Play Battlefield - Super Smash Bros. Brawl_

But until the red hawk felt something that hits it's head, it turns it's head and he saw a bunch of heroes about to attack the red hawk the red hawk uses his claws and beak and tries to kill them Mario throws fire balls, Fox shoots his lasers, Pikachu uses his lighting bolts at the hawk. "Ivysaur! I choose you!" The Poke Ball opens up and it pops out Ivysaur "Ivysaur!" Ivysaur yells and he uses his weed to tied up the hawk's legs and it was about to fall to the ground Kiroku use his sword and he stabs the hawk's head, that thing was dead. Everyone looked at the creature.

"Are you alright?" Kiroku asked him.

"I'm alright , I've been chase by Doom Blazer. He was that giant hawk that you just killed. Doom Blazer was about to eat me, I keep running in the middle of the desert. While he was chasing me." The creature said sadly

"Why was he chasing you?"

"I was about to my non move, I keep shaking I started to fall, then he started chasing me."

"Well do you know where you live?" Pikachu said.

"I don't have a home, I'm just a lonely creature and my name is Garue, I'm hungry, thirsty, and I don't have no friends."

"Why not try to be friends with owls?" Fox asked

"That doesn't even work, it keeps flying away." Garue said

"Well that's too bad." Mario said. "Do you think he might come with us so we can find him a new home?" Mario asked Kiroku.

"Well of coarse. If you like to come with us we can find you a new home."

"Really?"

"Well sure. You might have food and water, and will be your friends."

"Wow! Thanks guys! I'm so excited to have a new home." Garue has join the party and starts following them with a smile on his face, they have enter a cave to the temple.

_Ten Minutes later_

They have finally reach to the giant gate that has a tiger door knob on the gate. They've open the gate to enter to slave the dragon, and it was dark in the room then about two second the torches starts to have fire in them.

"Well this is weird." said Cubone

"You're right it is weird." said Pikachu

ROAR!

They have heard a roar it was right behind them in the shadow that dragon come out the shadow and that any kind.

IT WAS CHARIZARD!

Pikachu looked shock to see his big brother that was the dragon that was stealing food. "It's….. Charizard." Pikachu whispered Kiroku turns at Pikachu "That's him? That's the dragon!" Kiroku asked shouted. Garue just remembered the dragon and turns at Kiroku "Yeah… that's the dragon that always takes the food." Garue shiver in fear and starts shaking his body.

"Well Charizard, looks like we're gonna do this again what happened last time." Red said

_Play God of War 3 Soundtrack - The Battle of Hades_

Charizard shoots fire at them and the on flame just burns Garue's tail he's starts running around. Pikachu shoots lighting bolts at Charizard but then missed it.

Mario runs the wall and jumps to poles and he starts jumping on Charizard's back and starts on him and uses his ears and it made him hit the wall and Charizard land to the ground dizzy.

Kiroku runs up to him and Charizard got and shoots fire at him but Kiroku jumps through and he starts to kick Charizard in the stomach. Ivysaur uses his weeds to tie him up and Charizard was struggling to get of Ivysaur's weed. Ivysaur threws Charizard the wall and he felt in pain. He got up and tries to kills them he starts flying and his strike was about to hit Kiroku.

Pikachu stops him and he uses his super Light bolt "PIKACHUUUUUUUU!" It made him shock. Charizard fells to the ground and he was passed out.

"Are you alright Pikachu?" Mario place hand on Pikachu and he took some breathing "Yeah I'm fine. Well at least he'll be alright." Pikachu talks about Charizard. Kiroku pulls Charizard's back and he looked at his back and there was a chip on his back he pulls the chip off " This must why Charziard turns to bad." Kiroku put the chip on the floor and starts smashing the chip on the ground with his feet. "Let's get out of here." Kiroku said.

_Later that night_

They were sitting on there logs, the fire was burning the logs and Gerue is still with them, and Charizard is in bed in a tent they just brought him here. Kiroku and the rest of the heroes tells them a story what happen this morning.

"And that's how it all happen." Kiroku finish up the story.

"Wow, that was good time you boys have." said Peach

"I know, thanks to these guys they can give me a new home." Gerue said.

"So is my big brother gonna be ok?" Charmander said hopefully

"Yeah he will, he just got passed out and pulled out the chip off his neck, he'll be fine." said Cubone.

"Looks like were gonna be heading there out in the morning so we better be ready for this." Fox said

Then it was that creepy rat again and he was about to tell someone about this he heads off to talk someone about the warning.

**To be continued…**

**Don't forget to review this**


	7. The Bisharper and the Golden Liama

Previously on Legends of Fantasy:

"_Hey guys." Fox said. They stop beating that creature up and Fox looked at the wallet and he saw a driver license, he looked at the driver license "Fet the Bunder? Who is Fet the Bunder?" Fox asked._

"_I am Fet." said the creature. "Why were you guys attacking me?"_

"_Well we saw you were throwing out the small little brown furry creatures out the door." Pikachu said to Fet._

"_There called Fuzzles. They always come to my house to make a mess around the house. And you guys just attack me." Said Fet._

"_Oh, well… we're sorry that we attack you." Kiroku apologize to Fet._

"_Remember what I said after they have failed to captured Pikachu?" said The Boss_

"_Yeah. What's your point?" Wobbuffet asked._

"_I just need to use him to be a Nano Lock Pikachu so we have to use him for our plan." The Boss answered him._

"_You mean take over Pokemon Town?"_

"_Exactly, that's why we need him to take over Pokemon Town."_

"_Well Pikachu, you won't be winning this time." The Boss grinned._

"_I expect you and your friends an apology kid. I'm not evil, it's just my bad luck. This sort of things always happen me. Did I ever tell you that there is a dragon living in a temple?" Fet asked._

"_Really?" Kiroku asked_

"_Yeah… that dragon always come here every Tuesday and Friday trash and recycle on those two days. Besides, that dragon always want is food, that dragon is so bad that no one has enter in it."_

"_Seriously?! We don't have dragon in my town or a temple." said Kiroku _

"_Really, good! Because I know it's Wednesday but, you have a sword. I just hope you might slave that dragon."_

"_I'm Kiroku Pollo and I'm trying to get back home with a help with these guys."_

"_Nice to meet you, I was just heading to the temple." Red said_

"_Can we come?" Mario asked him._

"_Sure."_

"_I've been chase by Doom Blazer. He was that giant hawk that you just killed. Doom Blazer was about to eat me, I keep running in the middle of the desert. While he was chasing me." Garue said sadly_

"_If you like to come with us we can find you a new home." Kiroku said._

"_Really?" Garue asked_

"_Well sure. You might have food and water, and will be your friends."_

"_Wow! Thanks guys! I'm so excited to have a new home." Garue said excitedly_

"_It's….. Charizard." Pikachu whispered_

"_That's him?! That's the dragon!?" Kiroku asked shouted. _

"_Yeah… that's the dragon that always takes the food." Garue said in fear._

"_Well Charizard, looks like we're gonna do this again what happened last time." Red said_

"_PIKACHUUUUUUUU!" Pikachu yells as the lighting shocking Charizard. Charizard fells to the ground and he was passed out._

"_Are you alright Pikachu?" Mario place hand on Pikachu and he took some breathing "Yeah I'm fine. Well at least he'll be alright." Pikachu talks about Charizard._

"_This must why Charziard turns to bad." Kiroku put the chip on the floor and starts smashing the chip on the ground with his feet. _

"_Looks like were gonna be heading there out in the morning so we better be ready for this." Fox said_

_Then it was that creepy rat again and he was about to tell someone about this he heads off to talk someone about the warning._

And now the main chapter:

It was very stormy night a train that has been travel to get to a city there was people everywhere that are seated and there was one. It was hooded guy with red eyes and his jacket was black and he was about head to the city. Then suddenly a huge bridge that is the railroad bridge the train went to the bridge then something got wrong.

The train stopped and the lights went off and something got off the door and it was a swamp monster got out the and roared that everyone got off their seats and they start to scream for terror. The hooded guy gets up his seat and he pulls out his scythe, he attacks the swamp monster he uses three slashes it made the swamp monster fell to the floor and dies. He walks to another interior, he saws more swamp monsters and he attacks them and everyone keeps running. After killing the monsters he went to another interior then suddenly a huge swamp monster head came out of the interior it ate two peoples, and it saw that guy in the hood. The monster used it's tongue and whips it but he misses, he used his scythe and slashes it's tongue and it bleeds the monster roared in pain it got out of the interior he walks to another interior.

He saws a ladder up top he climbs up then another head comes out the train on top it made a hole the hood guy uses his scythe and he slashes the head three times it made the head got out the train on top. He got off the train and he was checking the railroads he saws there was people still in the train. Then suddenly a big crash of the railroads get crashed to million pieces the train fell to the water and so did the hood guy. He passed out of the water then he opens his slowly and saws a guy with a beard mustache and an soldier suit he helps him out to get up and he says to him.

"Are you ok mate? My name is Fraber Gradle. Come on, let's get to that ground." Fraber said

They swim through it then got to a one train piece that's been drown they walk on top of it and he saw there was dead people everywhere on the water and train pieces drown everywhere and the railroad bridge was still broken. Fraber's friends got out the water, Fraber told one of his friends.

"What's the status?" Fraber asked "Dead, the people drown, died by a bunch of dead drops everywhere." his friend answered.

Another guy but it was bear, he calls up his radio for some help "Yes, we are here on the railroad the one that been broke down. And those evil swamp monsters looks like a piece of shit!" he yelled. "Oh my god." that guy said in the radio "This is bullshit!" he yelled again.

Everyone heard bubbles they looked then something was coming out the water. It was the head again and everyone started to fire the head and so did the hood guy. The heads went back into the water after they saw something came out in the water it was a huge swamp monster with ten heads that stick together on it's back, the bear said "Holy dumb fuck! The hell is that shit?"

_Play Beyond Good and Evil Soundtrack- 'Domz Attack!'_

Everyone shoots the swamp monster the one head shoots a ball and they missed it. They keep shooting the monster and the hood guy keeps slashing the swamp monster.

The monster keeps try to kill them then the monster keeps try to kill them but he lays down on it's head, it opens his mouth then the hood guy enters inside the mouth went through the throat then went the inside of the chest he saw a crystal ball inside of the monster. He uses his scythe, he destroys the crystal ball thing the soldier looks at the monster then they saw the scythe that slash to get out. The swamp monster splashes down the water then started to drown. Then the helicopter lands to pick them so everyone went inside the helicopter and it flies away and went the base.

_Back to the heroes…_

It was morning and everyone woke up and they were about ready to go. They pack there stuff and they were about to walk back to there journey. Suddenly someone was sitting on the moutain and sleeping it was Machamp and Victreebel they are sleeping on the ground until a frog came and it croak three times Machamp hit's the frog like a alarm clock the frog hops away Machamp woke up he rubs his eyes and started to get up. Machamp looks at Victreebel and he yells at him "WAKE UP PLANT BOY!" Machamp yells at him it woke him up.

He yawns and looks at him with a tire face "What's all the yelling about?" Victreebel said.

"Today is the day, that we capture that yellow rat name Pikachu." Machamp said

Victreebel got up and they both went to the van to follow them. Then those two glowing light like a robot in the shadows and it was Bisharp that watches them and unleashes his jet packs in his back then he flies to go follow them.

_Meanwhile back at the heroes…_

They had looked at a mysterious temple they have heard a roar and a temple raptor went to them for attack them. Then suddenly a whip just hit the raptor the raptor looks right.

_Play The Raiders March_

It came out of the tree that whipped him it was brown jacket with light brown pants, and white shirt and a brown hat it was Indiana Jones that whipped him. He ties the tree branch with his rope and he swings then he kicks the raptor it made the raptor hit the wall and the wall crushes him. Indiana Jones looks at them "You should try to be careful." Jones said to them.

"Well hehe…. Thanks for saving us." Kiroku said

'No problem kid, I was about to head through that temple." Jones points that temple it made everyone look at the temple and they have looked each other and Mario looks at him "Will their be coins?" Mario asked.

Jones cocked his head and he was thinking he looks back at him "I think so." Jones answered.

Mario jumps with his fist up to the sky and cheered "Let's a go!" Mario yells.

_Back to the two henchmens_

Machamp was the one driving and Victreebel sits next and asked "Remind me why, we are capturing Pikachu?" he asked.

"Because, our boss wants Pikachu to put him into the Nano Machine for our plan." he said.

"Oh yeah." Victreebel remembered.

_Back to the heroes_

After walking through traps they stop right there and they saw the golden liama.

"Ok, so stay right here and let me do the job." Jones slowly walks up to the golden liama then five seconds Garue went to his back "HURRY JONES!" he yells "Don't do that Garue!" Jones replied "Oh sorry my bad." Garue apologizes. He slowly grabs the golden liama slowly and grabs it but until a trap came out of the wall it was a ancient monster that came out of the wall.

"It's a trap!" Garue yelled

"RUN FOR IT!" Jones yelled and they went escaped and it was a long escape but the floor started to brake and everyone fell underground of the temple, the boulders trapped them up top but the ancient beast crashes the boulders and jumps in the hole and it was about them.

_Play The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword Music - Koloktos / Moldarach_

The ancient beast almost hit them, Jones uses his rope to whip his legs. The ancient monster uses his hand and punch on the floor.

The beast roared Kiroku uses his sword and slashes his leg, the monster roars in pain. Mario jump and kick his face. Garue was in the walls being scared, the ancient uses his huge fireball out of his mouth. Fox uses his reflector hits back at the beast it explodes it's head.

"Is everyone alright?" Jones asked everyone everyone says "Yes."

"Let's get out of here." Mario said.

_A few minutes later…_

They were about to escape there was an exit and about to go in their then suddenly a voice came.

"I don't think so." someone said, they look what that voice was it was Machamp holding a machine gun and right behind it was Victreebel helping him "You're not going anywhere." Machamp said.

"Machamp and Victreebel?" Pikachu looks confused.

"Yeah were here to capture you Pikachu." Machamp with an smile on his.

"Why?" Pikachu asked and shocked "Because our boss wants us to put you into a nano machine." Victreebel said.

"Who is this boss?" Mario asked.

"Let's talk about this later. But for now on this little yellow rat is coming with us." Machamp said.

"Are you sure for that Machamp?" they look behind him and it was Bisharp talk to him "Because that won't be a good thing to do."

"What are you doing here Bisharp?" Machamp asked

"I came here to terminate Pikachu." Bisharp said it made Machamp and Victreebel shock.

"Terminate him?! Don't you get it you metal head we need him to get him into the nano machine. That is why you can't make me!" Machamp yells and he points his gun at Pikachu. Bisharp punch him so hard on the chin it made him flew up to the sky and it made a white spark on the sky he looks at Victreebel it made him scared it made him runaway.

"I don't get it! Why do they want to capture me!?" Pikachu asked.

"They want you to put you into the nano machine." Bisharp replies.

"Why are you here to terminate me?" Pikachu asked.

"Because I'm not choosing someone's sides. If I have, more sides to choose I won't be able to. So now the hero Pokemon like you will be destroyed." Bisharp said.

"What, no you can't terminate me think about all the Pokemon out their." Pikachu said.

"Bisharp what is wrong with you?! Ever since then Darkrai destroy your home your family and the one you love. Just let us help you and we can stop him all together." Charizard said.

Bisharp grins "I don't need anybodies help. I will destroy every Pokemon masters as we know it. These Dark Pokemons will pay for their life's for what they have done."

"What?!" Charizard yelled.

"Pikachu, if you want to destroy me. Then you will die!" Bisharp yelled.

_Play God Of War 3: Guardians Of The Sun_

Bisharp used his missiles starts shooting at Pikachu but then misses it.

Pikachu sighs "Fine Bisharp, if you want me to destroy you then I guess I have no chose." he jumps for attack but Bisharp hits him he fells to the ground Bisharp looks at them he uses his fire tank he shoots the heroes block the attack. Pikachu was about to use his lighting bolts on Bisharp but he kicks him in the face passed out. Bisharp start to use his gun and getting ready to shoot, but someone interrupted him right behind his back a rope ties his armed by Indiana Jones.

"Got ya!" Jones yelled. Bisharp starts shooting but Mario picks up Pikachu by a rescue. Bisharp un ties the rope and starts grabbing the rope he starts swing the rope Jones was still holding the rope it made him fall hurtfully. Bisharp starts shooting them with his gun they blocked and missed the bullets it almost kill them. Kiroku used his sword then Bisharp used his they started a sword fight.

"You will not terminate Pikachu!" Kiroku yelled.

"I will and you won't stop me!" Bisharp yells back. They break free the sword break and starts sword fighting again. Bisharp starts choking on Kiroku, Fox uses his illusion to break free Kiroku. Fox used his blaster to shoot him but then Bisharp uses his and to block the ray blaster. Kiroku is about to attack him again then Bisharp chokes him again he starts throwing him. Kiroku screams but then Charizard saves him for a back ride.

"Thanks Charizard." Kiroku said "No problem kid." Charizard says back.

Kiroku saws Fox getting injured by Bisharp, Fox lays down in pain. Indiana Jones gets up then starts hitting him on the back of his head then he felt in pain of his hand after he punched him "Ow! God dammit! We need to keep trying to destroy him." Jones said, Bisharp turns around "You guys can go when I'm done giving Pikachu his painful heart of his blood." Fox used his beam sword and starts slashing Bisharp's back and felt in pain he punches Fox in the face with his fist.

Kiroku looks at his back and the only to defeat him his health power, he yells out Fox "Fox, I know how we can defeat him quick distracted him!" Fox and Jones starts distracting Bisharp, he tells Charizard behind him "Quick take me right behind Bisharp!" Charizard going behind Bisharp "Ok kid, stab that robotic bastard!" Kiroku jumps out of Charizard's back he starts to land we runs quickly and he stabs Bisharp.

Bisharp's eye widen he looks at his chest he was stabbed by Kiroku. He pulls out of his sword out of his back, he fells down to the ground he was dead. Pikachu looks at Bisharp "I'm sorry Bisharp, I didn't had a choice if you helped us." Pikachu looks down but he felt a hand on his it was Kiroku that has smile on his face, Pikachu smiles back.

_Out of the ancient temple…_

After their battle of Bisharp Indiana Jones grabs the golden liama and he was about ready to go home Fox says to him "Hey are you sure you don't take a journey with us?" Fox asked.

"No, I'm going to home and thanks for the help we made a great team work." Jones got in his van he rides off he starts to wave bye to them Fox smiled and they off to continued their jounrey.

_Meanwhile back to the rat…_

That creepy rat runs all day he enter the giant volcano he enters it, he saws his master The Arcitect sitting on his throne. "Hello Ratto…" he says to the creepy rat.

To be continued…


End file.
